Economy of the Eurasian Federation
Due to the diverse nation-states that the Eurasian Federation is composed of, the creation of a diverse environments have been made possible and created a robust economy that is highly competitive, relatively independent, and self-sustaining. Nation-states which are highly can depend on the others to provide it with which makes the Eurasian Federation the 12th largest of and goods like . The Eurasian Federation's economy is self-sustaining in most of its sectors except for fishing due to the condition of the . Though boasting a self-sustaining agriculture industry, Eurasia's is still a major importer of agricultural products; these are those which are not domestically available in any nation-state. The AUE also boasts its vast which makes the country the 19th largest exporter for (major exports are , , , and like , , , and ). Other exported products are from the following sectors: , , , , , and , , , , and other . The AUE has a high export-import ratio and its only major imports are , , and . The grew by 16.3% on 2003 which was the highest GDP growth for the country ever since its formation. The only major that the AUE experienced was during 2006-2007 when the collapsed. The of Eurasia is at 0.39-0.40 while its ranking was at 38 on 2009, 36 on 2010, 32 on 2011, 16 on 2012, and 9 on 2013. is relatively low at 7.9%. The government used to have a policy which would have to unemployed for more than one year into the until they get an occupation again as a form of to achieve . This was turned into a law for the first time on 2000 as HR1-CL#0198: Citizen Support for Eurasia's Defense, was abolished on 2012 by HR3-CL#0049: Military Shuffle Act, and was readopted again. Although the AUE heavily imports fish and other seafood, the local fishing industry is slowly being revitalized by the AUE through constant initiated to the Black sea but concerns are growing over the move for since it could effect the of fish. The have been revived by the AUE after a costly project to upgrade the Great Dam in the straits of and . The controversial project allowed the passage of large ships through the narrow straits which were enlarged and made into a linear path , a move which was criticized by group. The Eurasian Federation also cooperates with the and has a on every nation-state. is also a considerable contributor to the economic growth of the Eurasian Federation. and island hopping tours are favorites of tourists. Mining The area of the Eurasian Federation is rich in , having many economically important and resources. Examples of minerals and rocks abundantly available in the country are: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . Fuel resources such as , , and (both and ) are being extracted from the AUE. Deposits of , , , and are fairly abundant also. , and are largely available which is a strong foundation for the construction sector of the country and for its infrastructure. Energy is the main source of for the country although it also has a with two operational . Other modes of harnessing electricity is through , , (planned to be shut downed by 2020). Additional nuclear reactors, hydro power plants, and geothermal power plants are being proposed to replace the fossil-fuel power plant. Dedicated and are also being planned for added and to eradicate in the country. Further extensive researches for the expanded application, harnessing, and efficiency of and are being conducted. A controversial proposal that is still in consideration is the operation of a that would harness from the dead using specially-constructed and . So far, the project is still under debate due to moral and ethic reasons. If approved, the cemetery would be open for and ; it is expected that most of the interred would be , , , as well as and . Transportation and Infrastructure for the public is offered by or by . Trains are the primary source of moving cargo and travelling by land especially when it is across nation-states, although are also used especially for tourists. are usually limited to transporting cargo within nation-states only but with the completion of the , truck usage across nation-states are now rising. It is notable that are not common in the AUE except for Black Pearl City. in the AUE is well-managed by the government. during are being addressed by enlarging and by implementing a policy. Some view as a way to reduce congestion; motorcycles are allowed to and using . have its own to accommodate that would not be hindered by traffic conditions. The is collaborating with the Eurasian Federation to innovate and introduce its own , the , to the AUE with environment-friendly engines. The of the country is very developed especially in the Caucasus region. Underground systems are very popular for . There are plans to expand the railway system to connect offshore nation-states such as Black Pearl City and Crimea to the Caucasus by rail. Each nation-state has its own that can accommodate large utility aircraft while some nation-states such as Georgia, Armenia, Azerbaijan, Crimea, and Black Pearl have at least two. The and of the Eurasian Federation are considered to be world class and of high maintenance. The costs for these harbors significantly reduces the earned by the government from them. Science and Technology The Eurasian Federation is currently conducting especially on . Recently, a special breed of was released into the . The country is also conducting on , , and even ; it is hoping to successfully cultivate various , , , and . The AUE currently has ties with the , , , , and in engaging several and which would include , , , , , , , and even . A has been established by the Central government. It is located in Higgs Town of the Western Area of Black Pearl city. It is currently operating and are undergoing tests and studies to be able to have . If the review would conclude a good recommendation, then a with an operating will be constructed. The agency also has a department under the command of the Joint Military Command that operates and satellites. A project regarding as a potential source of is undergoing research. A sub-project of it is to study and artificially produce , without the use of , for military purposes. A joint international project in researching the possible and of is being spearheaded by the Eurasian Federation with its associates; the project would also conduct studies on and how to combat them. The AUE is an expert in and . It can also create and had completed several extensive projects. Category:Eurasian Federation